dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dahariel Regem
Dahariel Regem '''is an exorcist and Angel/Human Hybrid. Second youngest son of four children. He is the possessor of the Longinus, Bloody Paladin and the descendant of the angel, Misael and Maeko Zakai. He is known as the Berserk Crusader'. He is the brother of Amriel Regem. He is the childhood and best friend of JJ Viridi and serves as the Joker of Gabriel's Brave Saints. As part of Gabriel's Brave Saints, he eventually fell in love with her Jack, Elisela Lupin. He is also the club president of the Light Music Club in Kuoh Academy. Appearance Dahariel is quite tall being 6'0 (182cm) without his balance breaker and 6'7 with his balance breaker, an average built looking young man with brown hair, hazel eyes, and tan-ish skin. He usually wears a brown crucifix under his shirt that was given to him by his mother. Since he is an angel, he obviously has ideal white wings, and halo. He gained 2 pairs of angel wings. His halo is different thought, his halo is white with a thorny appearance. Usually wears the Kuoh Academy Boys' Uniform with consists of a black jacket with white accents, with a white dress shirt. He usually breaks academy dress code by wearing black ripped jeans and blue high-top runners. His battle attire consists of a crimson coat with gold accents and gold plated armour on his shoulders, hands, thighs, shins, ankles, elbows and a gold chestplate. Over that is a red hooded church cloak with gold and white accents. armor plating.jpg|Armor plating under Dahariel's jacket fjoooooooo.jpg|Dahariel aasssssdfd.PNG|Dahariel's Halo Personality He is shown to be quite introverted and silent at school. But when he talks with close friends like JJ Viridi he speaks very much and is very humorous, sometimes pretends to be dumb and sometimes manages to convince JJ that he is. Besides that, Dahariel is very caring and loving for his family and friends. He is seems to be very pitiful and sympathetic for enemies who are no longer a threat and want redemption. Though that doesn't apply to people who have killed innocent families, or people and he execute them (almost) without hesitation. He enjoys hunting stray devils and demons that are bringing harm to innocent people. History David's family has a long line of angels, as his Mother and grandmother were angels, as well as many more of his ancestors. It all started when an Angel known simply as 'Misael'. Lucas was the first possessor of Berserk Paladin. At age 6 he was stranded on earth in medieval Spain. Lucas was found and raised by a priest. He grew up and eventually left the church and became a Castilian Knight under El Cid. As he grew older, he was often into gaming and internet. When he was young he had ADHD but as grew older that slowly started to fade and he became very introverted to the point his parents thought he was anti-social. But other then that he is beloved by his family. At age 16 he decides to go to Vatican to sign up to become an exorcist. After a year he gets assigned to go to Japan to for a mission involving the Fallen Angels. Powers and Abilities '''Dark Paladin': Dahariel's Longinus, a powerful dark armor capable of destroying dragons, and powerful beings alike. He can move at extreme speeds, and strength. * Darksabers: Dahariel can focus the blood red aura into his two swords, the blades of the swords will be covered by a dark red and will do additional immense to any creature. There is also a chance they will poisoned upon being pierced. * Mist of Judgemen'''t: Dahariel can deploy an extremely thick and heavy mist that absolutely know one can see through but him. The mist also makes the target feel sleepy and weak. * '''Crimson Tails: Dahariel's armor has long sharp tails on his back which he can use to stab/wrap around his opponent. Flight '''- Due to him being an Angel he has the ability to use his angelic wings to fly. '''Master Swordsman: Since he wields Hauteclaire, he is well-versed in swordsmanship. Light Based Weapons '''- Due to him being an angel he has the ability to create a series of light based weapons, he has thrown light based spears, and axes. * '''Hidden Light Blade - Dahariel has the ability to create a yellow, glowing hidden blade of light that appears under anyone of his arms. Enhanced Speed and Strength: Dahairel can move at really high speed sometimes it looks as if he is teleporting, as well as having superhuman strength. Cloth Manipulation: ' '''The ability Dahariel uses to change between his normal clothes and his battle armor. '''Martial Arts': Being the descendant of the ninja, Maeko Zakai. Dahariel took multiple martial arts classes, he learned to combine his light/angelic powers with the moves he learned and form even stronger moves. * Kenjutsu: David's classes included Kenjutsu, which is the reason why he is very skilled with using his swords. * Taekwondo: Another class he took, he can perform powerful light-based kicks. Angelic Powers: Being an angel, he can many holy spells such barriers, balls of light, etc * Telekinesis: One of Dahariel's signature moves, allows him to move objects with his mind. * Terrakinesis: David manipulated his Telekinesis abilities to be able to crush rocks, stones, bricks and others as he crushed a stone golem when it ambushed him. * Healing Hands: Learned from his mother, Dahariel can use magic to heal any injured being, as well as being able to revive low-magic creatures, like small, weak animals, and normal humans. * Self Healing Factor: Allows Dahariel to regenerate damaged tissue rapidly. His abilities also make him highly resistant to disease. There are limits, he can not regenerate lost limbs and can still die if a large amount of damage is absorbed. Weaknesses Demonic Swords: Dahariel's kryptonite. Demonic swords will do a great amount of damage against him and stall his healing factor, they are one of the things that are able to kill him. Equipment Hauteclaire Dahariel's holy and signature sword. It is very unique, crafted at the Vatican, the blade of the sword is so bright, if a devil/fallen angel/vampire stares at the sword from up close, it can do some serious eye damage. * Blind Eye: The blade also glows when devils, fallen angels, and vampires are near. Devils and Fallen can still stare at the sword but it needs to be from at least one meter away. Humans and Angels can stare at as much as they want. Vatican Dagger A holy dagger that is dangerous to beings of the Underworld. Used as a quicker way to pull out a weapon. Crusader-88 Crafted and forged in the Vatican. Crusader-88 is a revolver type pistol. It's bullets are extremely dangerous to devils, and fallen angels. It has two barrels which allows it to shoot to projectiles at once. Trivia * Dahariel's appearance is based off of Kanda Sorata from Sakurasou no pet na kanojo and Albert from Granblue Fantasy. His personality is based of a weird mix between Jack Kline from Supernatural, Sora from No Game No Life. * Dahariel's last name translates to "King" in Latin. This is a reference to King David, third king of Israel and prophet of God. * The appearances of the Hauteclaire is based off of Hauteclaire from Granblue Fantasy, and Orcrist from the Hobbit, and Crusader-88 is based off of Blue Rose from Devil May Cry. * Dark Paladin armor is based off of the Berserker from Fate/Zero. * He likes to play the electric guitar. * He has a soft spot for animals. * Dahariel and Amriel's relationship is based off of Sora and Shiro's relationship from No Game No Life. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Longinus Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Exorcist